Jade x Beck Frustration
by LadyxVirizion
Summary: Just a small story i did on a whim. Be nice, i haven't written in so long and i took the opportunity and time since i don't have internet to put time into writing one.


They day was bright, sunny, and warm; usual for any of the Hollywood Arts high school kids. With classes and breaks, lunches and lectures; it just seemed like nothing could go 'wrong' in a sense to ruin the smooth day of hard earned education.

"Today seems to be going quite peaceful if i should point out" Andre spoke up as himself and two others (Cat and Robbie, three if you counted Rex) were walking to their next period class.

"Now that you mention it…the only thing that disturbed the day was when i was filming Sinjin's sock puppet piece for The Slap…" Robbie shuddered softly at the thought of witnessing what he did.

"It's like, nothing can go wrong!" Cat said in her usual cheerful, clueless tone. That was until second to last period, in which a teen girl was storming down the hallway.

"I don't understand why Beck" the female emitted with an attitude.

"Understand what Jade." the male retorted back lightly, trying to be a bit easy going with it.

"Why every girl hits on you!" she growled fiercely.

"Jade" Beck paused to sigh in between, "Not every girl hits on me, and it sounds to me like you are getting jealous." the male replied, his voice a bit raised.

"I am not jealous Beck, i'm pissed because they should know that your mine. All these ugly girls just all up on you!"

"Look Jade, lets just talk about this after school. You've been at this all day"

"No, i want to talk about this right now." she stepped down on her right foot firmly.

The fight seemed to go on for just a while longer before Jade finally got frustrated enough to storm down the hall to her class. She let herself fall harshly into the chair, making a loud thud as well as when she leaned her head on her propped arm upon the desk. Jade couldn't find herself to pay any attention to what was going on on the chalk board as well as the words coming out of the teachers mouth. This was going to be a long two periods before school ended.

After the final bell rang she seeked Beck out, storming up to him as they both made it to his car, arguing the whole length of the car ride. Sighing loudly Jade rose from the passenger seat as well as Beck from the drivers.

Both storming into the trailer, door slamming behind them, they stared at each other for a few good moments. That stare didn't last long though as they both then found their lips locked roughly and their hands wandering each others bodies, urging for touch. Before they knew it Beck had backed up, Jades body automatically following as he fell back onto the bed in an upright posture, Jade straddling his lap as he worked on the buttons of his button up shirt.

The female reached foreword, grasping the edges of the white wife-beater and lifting it off of his body, her eyes taking in the wondrous sight of her boyfriends body. Beck's hands greedily traveled upward under the shirt, caressing the soft, semi clothed breast, in which made the female let a soft moan escape her lips. Soon enough her shirt was over her head and hit the floor; his hands fumbling with the clips to her bra as it slid down her arms and onto the floor.

Jades hands wandered the bare chest of her significant other, a soft gasp leaving her as his hands squeezed the bare mounds gently, his thumb grazing over her nipples ever so lightly. Her hands started to fumble with his belt, zipper, and then button, his hands leaving her chest briefly to shed his pants to the floor, and then inching hers off. Beck's hands automatically went down her sides, caressing her bare rear, giving a squeeze, returning the favor Jade rested her hand upon his groin, squeezing as well in which made him toss his head back and purr lowly.

"Mmn..Jade" Beck emitted lightly, his thumbs hooking the straps of her thong as it started to decend south; ending up falling from her ankles.

"Yes Beck?" her eyebrow was raised ever so slightly, her thumb still rubbing circles upon his now aroused member. Curling fingers around the waistband she yanked it down, his erect manhood springing to life from the confined garment. He grunted softly as he shifted them both back on the bed she straddled and sat upon his stomach for the moment, their lips locked as well as his hands upon her body.

It wasn't long before she shifted down, the male grasping her hips lightly. She lifted a finger as she wagged it, and clicking into his mind a hand freed and rummaged through his drawer by the bed in the RV, ripping open the small compact package as he swiftly put it on. Beck's hand returned to Jades waist, positioning himself with her so that she was now lying upon the mattress. With that his lips were once again locked with hers, his hips moving to make the first thrust in as her legs wrapped around his waist, a gasp leaving her and planted itself against his lips.

They started to get into the swing of things, time passed like no tomorrow as each of them were starting to climb closer and closer to their limit.

"Mmn, Beck." a small gasp wormed its way in to gap what she was going to say. "H-harder."

His hips moved faster, hers catching up to the beat as well a the force behind each pelvic movement. But his pace only grew faster, indicating the closure of their actions. A few moments before, his length hit the perfect spot, making Jade crane her head back into the pillow and emit a cry of pleasure as her inner muscles started to tighten around his manhood. Beck grunted as he gave a last thrust, releasing himself into the rubber/latex product.

Removing himself from the female under him, he removed the condom, tying it and tossing it into the small trash barrel as he sat down upright on the bed. Jade managed to prop herself up on the bed, closing her legs as she winced a bit. She crawled over to him, sitting right against him. Beck smiled softly and caressed her face with his hands.

"I love you, you know nothing could ever change that." Jade smiled, nodding as she leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "I know."

_-The End-_


End file.
